Thanksgiving With Bruce
by LibraDiva83
Summary: It's the Hoilday's and things are all over the place as Max prepare's a dinner for Bruce. But will things work out in her favor. As her and Terry don't agree on the menu and guests to attend the meal. Find out for Tax oneshot.


_**Thanksgiving With Bruce**_

**I do not own anything but what I made up and added enjoy: LibraDiva83**

**A/N: _Just a little holiday one shot for my favorite bat family :)_**

_**This takes place before Blind Date.**_

He stood there in the isle, looking at the entire display. There where so many different kinds to chose from. At least ten brands that he counted alone. He knew that if he didn't get the right kind that Max would be down his throat. This really shouldn't have been that hard for him. He knew this place better than anyone else, other than Max. And on top of everything it was one of his favorite places in the world. But then there were those times when this place just drove him to pure insanity. And today was one of those days, he couldn't understand why she couldn't just go. But that would be kinda sexes wouldn't it. After all she was preparing this big dinner for the old man. This was the only place that could fix just about all of your problems, it was the supermarket. This day had to go off without a hitch for so many reasons. This was a difficult day for Bruce, another holiday to endure without his parents. They were all difficult but this one was definitely on the top three list depression. It was Thanksgiving, and even though Bruce had much to be thankful for. Such as a good bill of health and good finances, and a new found son to carry on the Batman legacy. It all wasn't the same as the constant reminder that he only spent a handful of with his mother and father and good ol Alfred. Having enough of depressed holiday spirit, Max had an idea. From now on as long as she was part of the Wayne family. Bruce would have more good times to come. Her, Terry, Ace and Bruce would spend them all together as a family. Terry couldn't stand it anymore and he made the call. Picking his phone out of his pocket he pressed send. Then he hung up and thought they don't really need it.

Terry headed towards the register and a voice behind him stopped him in his tracks. "Just where do you think your going?" Terry icy blues opened wide with shock. His body froze with all movement and he adjusted his facial expression. Then he turned slowly to face his judgment. Piercing blues starred right back at him and replied "Answer me McGinnis"

"Nowhere, honest."

"Really, I find that extremely hard to believe."

"Okay I was going to go to the register to purchase my items for your info."

"Okay then, do you have everything?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay then shall we."

"Slaggit, Chelsea what are you doing here?"

"I had something that I needed to get for dinner. And trust me you don't wanna mess with this chef. If she tells you to get something, then you better get it."

"Oh well okay I totally get you there"

The two begin walking towards the checkout line, and wait for the elderly woman ahead of them to be done. Once her two bottles of apple cider was purchased, she wheeled away her push cart. Terry placed all of his items on the counter. The soda, apple cider, eggnog, and shredded cheese where in place to be scanned. Then Chelsea looked at him and waited.

"So is that everything Ter?"

"Yea I mean I don't think I missed anything on the list Max gave me."

With an arched left eyebrow she replied "Are you sure McGinnis?"

"Yeah!"

Chelsea hit Terry in the chest and yelled "That's bull Terry, then why do I have this then!"

Pulling out a can of cranberry sauce from her back and placing it on the counter. Terry replied with shock.

The cashier scanned all the items, including the one Chels had placed as well. The total came up to $49.50 and Terry swiped his cred card. On the way to the car Terry replied.

"What are you doing with that, and how did you know it was on the list?"

Terry and Chelsea got in his car and where on their way back to the manor. Terry and Chelsea continued to talk during the ride there.

"I'm doing with it what you didn't do with it, which was grab it out of aisle 6 you big dummy. And Max gave me the same list that you have only, she told me to just grab the cranberry sauce. Because she knew that you wouldn't get it. Why else am I at the supermarket when you are, and were attending the same thanksgiving dinner you big fool."

"Wait Chels but how did you know that I didn't get it at all. And when did you leave the manor"

"I left the manor 10 minutes after she asked you. In which time you were watching a football game for 30 minutes. And you wouldn't leave until another 30 minutes, when the game was over. So I actually left an hour before you got here. During that actual hour I did some shopping across the street. And simply just walked in ten minutes, before you walked in aisle 6. And I knew you didn't actually have the cranberry sauce. Because of the two way radio Max put on your jacket collar."

"Wait Max put a two way radio on me."

"Yeah, I asked her what she was doing with it. And she said she had her reasons. So I left it at that."

Whispering under his breath Terry said "Oh she's learned. She got's the old man's swagg after all."

"Huh."

"I mean how did she put it on me?"

"All she said was that it was a moment, that she knew you wouldn't be paying attention to her."

Terry thought back to when he and Max where close enough for her to have placed the two way radio on him.

_**Flashback (An Hour Ago)**_

The game was on and Terry's team was up two points and he was all too happy. Everything was going great, he convinced Bruce to watch with him. And without complaining that he didn't see the point at all if there even was one. Terry had chips and dip and a beer although it was a drop from being finished. And he could watch the game on the living room flat screen that he put in for Bruce. And most of all no dumb ass criminals out causing hell in Gotham. Gotham Arkham Asylum got smart and would place them all in padded rooms, with video surveillance and massive happy shots cocktails for the holidays. Max suddenly approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Terry grabbed her soft hands as she whispered in his ear left ear "hey, got cha somethin sexy." Terry turned his head to the right, and looked down saw a fresh ice cold beer. Lightly pressed against his chest he took it out of her hand. Terry replied "this is sexy but it doesn't compare to you beautiful." Placing a kiss on Max's right check as she stroked his right side collar. Bruce glanced and smiled as Terry said "you know you got me, right" Max said "I know" and Bruce turned his head back to the big screen. "I will go to the supermarket as soon as a commercial hits." Max's eyes squinted and she replied back "you mean as soon as the game is over" Terry said back "right" Max smiled and walked away. Terry turned and saw Bruce smiling and asked

"And what has you smiling over there old man."

"Oh just enjoying the view. Tell me again why the two of you aren't together. I know your in love with her as well as you. Why don't you just tell her already, this is getting as old as me by now."

"Shhhh, dad will you hush up all that noise over there in your chair, Max will hear you."

"Kinda the point here."

"Aww look at that daddy Wayne made a funny."

"I'm not being funny. You need to tell her. By the time she finds out Ace will have grand puppies."

"Woo look at you, and the jokes keep on coming. Better be careful wouldn't want to give yourself a stroke by enjoying the moment."

"I'm tired of this, tell her or I will."

"Is that a threat old man, cause your cane just might end up getting lost. Along with your unexplainable disappearance."

"Try that and you might end up in the hospital. Along with unexplainable injuries, from weapons which they have never know to exist."

"Would you like a cup of hot cocoa while I'm getting up."

"Yes, cream not milk and don't forget the marshmallows."

Terry walks into the kitchen where Max is preparing the macaroni and cheese. And looks on the island, and sees a well ready cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows waiting on a serving tray. Terry looks down and asks Max "how did you know?" And Max replies while waving her left hand "cause I know Bruce now go on and get out of my kitchen" Terry laughs and brings Bruce his hot cocoa. Bruce smells his cocoa and smiley says "She's got such spunk I love it" Terry smiles and sits back on the couch and says "These are the moments, ain't that right Ace. Ace jumps in Terry's lap and licks his face and steals a chip. Terry says "You better find a way to hack that up"

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Back At Wayne Manor**_

Walking into the kitchen Chelsea puts the bags on the counter. Max asks Chelsea how did things go, and Chelsea begins to explain the situation and the outcome of it all. About 30 minutes later the two women are in the kitchen still preparing dinner. And after Chelsea has explained it all Max looks in the refrigerator. Then walks back over to where Chels is glazing the ham. Max replies "it's good that you where able to pull it off, because another small matter is at hand now." Chelsea looks over and says "what?" Max just looks blank quietly. Chelsea says again while stopping all movement with her hands "what is it Max?" Max somberly says "I'm out of cream for Bruce and he needs it for dinner." Chelsea looks up and both girls look wide eyed at each other.

_**30 Minutes Later**_

_**(Back at the Supermarket)**_

Terry couldn't believe his luck, he was back at the supermarket again. And this time for cream and lactose intolerant eggnog for Bruce. He loved Bruce more then anything in his whole bat world. But this going to the supermarket every 30 minutes was getting out of hand. Max was really going over the top for a great dinner for Bruce. So much so that he was starting to think he was her father and not his. But he had to do what he had to do, and picked up the cream without an issue. But this lactose intolerant eggnog was kinda pushing it. All he saw was regular eggnog. And if he got that Max would cook and feed him, as thanksgiving dinner to Bruce with a side of cream. He figured why drive himself crazy over it and headed to the register. While the eggnog was getting scanned, he thought he saw orange hair and a jock jacket. Then he looked in his wallet to pay and grabbed the bag with his head down. Turning to walk away from the register he bumped right into him.

"Geeze, walk much McGinnis."

"Nash!"

"In the flesh baby."

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Well first off for bumping into me, your sorry and I forgive you cause I know your still a dreg."

Terry squinted his icy blues in a hard line, with aggravation and annoyance flowing through him. Nelson was the same since high school, completely conceited and self absorbed. Pretty much an all around ass and Terry was not in the mood for this. His stomach was hungry and it was cold outside. He missed the second football game that came on as he was heading to the door. Max's only concern was for him to get his ass out the door. Instead of Chelsea going to the supermarket, Max said his male ass was going end of story. And on top of everything he was in the supermarket on thanksgiving for the second time. All because of Max's need to make the perfect dinner for his father's weak digestive system. And now here comes Nash, this was the worst karma.

"Look Nash, I don't have time for your shit."

"You need to make time for my shit then."

Taking a deep breath Terry balled up his right fist.

"So like I was saying, I'm here cause I had to pick up something for this dinner I'm on my way to."

"Oh really you don't say. Then why don't you go and skip to my lou already."

"Because it involves you McGinnis."

"How the hell does you being here and your dinner plans have to do with me?"

"Because your bff Max told me to come in here to get the lactose intolerant eggnog. That you wouldn't pick up like she told you to do. And because we are both gonna be late to the dinner at Wayne manor."

"Wait your coming to the dinner at the manor?"

"Yep and Blade too, she out in the car. And I heard a few other people as well."

"Why the hell are you and Blade going to dinner at my house."

"Um it's not your house, it's your father's. And I was not gonna miss a chance to eat at the same table as Bruce fuckin Wayne. He's the only man in the world who has more money than me"

"Uh newsflash me and Max have more money then you. Your just a washed up football player. Actually I have so much more money than you, alone that it burns you up inside. That's the reason why your hair is orange from the burn."

"Whatever McGinnis just take this and bring yourself on."

Walking outside to his car Terry sees Blade wave from the passenger window of Nelson's car. Terry gets in his car and drives back to Wayne manor. Thinking Max has some heavy explaining to do, not that she will. But he loved her all the same anyway. Though he knew dinner with Nash at the same table, would be hard enough without wanting to crack his skull.

_**Back at Wayne Manor**_

Walking into the kitchen Terry gave Max the look of "woman your ass is mine". Placing the cream and lactose intolerant milk on the island counter Terry asked Max.

"Gibson have you lost your in genius ass mind. Why the hell is Nash here and with Blade of all people."

"Oh you saw them huh, where was it outside or the supermarket?"

"The damn supermarket, Max now I'm not playing answers and now please."

"Look I knew you wouldn't bring the milk for Bruce, so I told Nelson to bring it on his way here. Being that I invited him and Blade."

"What the hell for Max, why did you invite them. We never even liked them in school. So what makes you think that I would like them at my dinner."

"Dammit now Terry it's just dinner and I have been slaving over two hot ass oven's up in here cooking. I wanted this dinner to be special for your father. And I would like to think that you would too. Think about all the holiday's your father had to endure without his family and just Alfred. Then turn around and think about the ones without even Alfred. Now he has me and you in his life. So I will invite whoever I want to the dinner that I'm making up in here. So don't fucking piss me off. Now pick your face up off the counter and go and start placing this food on the dinning room table."

"Maxine your right I am being selfish, and I'm sorry. I guess I didn't think about it like that."

And without another word Terry took food course and placed them on the table. Chelsea walked in and was setting everyone's place setting at the table. She had heard every word that Max had said. And she was quiet while at work for the rest of her task. All of the guest came in and Max greeted all of them. Leading them into the dinning room, Terry showed everyone to their seat. More people than he knew came. Chelsea was there which he knew, but next to her was Howard. Who shocked everyone by growing into his looks and was now cute. There was Nelson and Blade of course, but she did change. She wasn't conceited and self absorbed anymore. And was trying to change that about Nash, which is why she had an affair after they married. Dana came with her husband and Matt and Mary was there as well. And special guest of Bruce's Lisa Lovely. Max had a special surprise for Bruce. But he didn't arrive yet. Max gave everyone a quick pep talk as Terry went to get Bruce from his nap. The rules to dinner was there was to be no disrespecting, and problems where left outside of Wayne Manor. This dinner was about Bruce and if you disagreed now was the time to leave before he came to the table. Terry came back to the dinning room with Bruce. Bruce was shocked and overwhelmed. The table alone was remarkable, his finest china was displayed. Every smelled he dreamed about during his nap was right before him. As he took his seat at the head of the table, everyone replied "Happy Thanksgiving Bruce" with smiles on each face. He saw Matt and Mary, Terry and Max's friends from school. Lisa Lovely and an empty seat at the foot of the table. Bruce replied

"Thank you everyone for coming, I must admit this is quite a shock. Please excuse my demeanor I haven't had much company over the years other than recent family. I didn't expect anyone else other than Terry and Max. Maxine did you do all of this."

"Yes I did."

"Thank you Max, really you have out done yourself, is that ham."

"Yes it is, would you like some."

"I really shouldn't."

"Yes you can I have been in the kitchen all day making this meal for you. Go ahead and have whatever you like. That pitcher in front of you is lactose intolerant milk. I made everything specificity for you."

"Well in that case lets eat then."

Everyone laughed and Max stood up and made Bruce's plate. A few hours later everyone was enjoying their meal and then in walked in another old but dear friend of Bruce. The room went quite.

"Sorry I'm late, I hoped you saved room for pie."

"Well that depends is it the same apple Martha Kent used to make?"

"The same recipe."

"Then have that seat that I know Max has prepared."

Smiles where exchanged and Bruce thank Max and Terry for going out of their way. And everyone else for coming. Hours later conversations where flowing over the dinner table and then. Clark made a toast to Bruce.

"Everyone if you would please rise your glasses. To Bruce, a man who is of many faces. A person of true giving from the heart. And a business man whose shoes should be followed. And a father no one imaged. I cherish our friendship as long as I live. I am proud to call you my friend, here, here."

Everyone toasted and cling their glasses. And then Clark dropped the bomb.

"So what I want to know is when are Terry and Max getting married."

_**Fade To Black**_


End file.
